the_coastfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin of Rebellion
The Oath of Rebellion was born out of a heart of good who rejected other paths that paladins traveled down. Rather than embracing darkness as a blackguard might, Paladins of Rebellion, sometimes known as Azure Knights, oppose order and rigidity. As such, they lack any form of strict "tenets" that they must adhere to, but do respect and value a series of ideals, if only as a means of distinction from other paladins. Do not abide evil. This is pretty self-explanatory, as far as tenets go. Good is important on a macro level, but micro evil is just as important to stamp out. There can be no evil left unchecked within your power. Trust yourself. ''You've been granted this power for a reason. Whether you decide that reason is to break chains or expose hidden truths, the path you're on is the path you're supposed to be on. Do not be deceived, do not blindly follow. ''Fight for the future. The past is just that. Past. Gone. Decisions people used to make, legacies they're attached to, alliances they used to hold, none of that matters as much as where they are now, and where they will be. Oath Spells 3rd: Bane, Guiding Bolt 5th: Spiritual Weapon, Warding Bond 9th: Beacon of Hope, Spirit Guardians 13th: Freedom of Movement, Guardian of Faith 17th: Hallow, Greater Restoration Channel Divinity When you take this Oath at 3rd level, you gain the two following Channel Divinity Options. Chainbreaker. You can use your Channel Divinity to unobstruct someone's movement. If you're moving through Difficult Terrain or outside of someone's melee attack range, you can use your Channel Divinity to move without fear of interference. Any enemy must succeed on a Wisdom save in order to make an Opportunity Attack against you. This effect is also transferred to all allies you pass within 5 feet of during your unobstructed movement. Even the Odds. ''You can use Channel Divinity to impose disadvantage on any enemies in melee range who would normally attack with advantage. When you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of an Attack action, you can use Channel Divinity to impose disadvantage on them. Additionally, if the enemy's advantage is granted by flanking, the creature flanking you that wasn't struck by your melee attack takes radiant damage equal to your Paladin level and is pushed backwards ten feet. Aura of Rebellion Starting at 7th level, you radiate a liberating aura when you're not incapacitated. Any ally within 10 feet of you in any direction, and not blocked by total cover, has advantage on saving throws against effects to control their mind or body. Additionally, you may perform the following techniques. ''Pick on someone your own size. ''As a Reaction, travel up to twice your move speed to an ally who has an enemy attacking them with advantage. You take their place, moving them five feet in a direction of your choosing. The enemy instead attacks you with out advantage or disadvantage. You may perform this technique three times per short or long rest. ''Row, Row, Fight The Power. Once per short or long rest, you may remove disadvantage from one of your skill checks or saving throws, and instead roll normally. If an ally is within your Aura, you may use this on them. Lead The Charge At level 15, you can move up to your move speed in a straight line, making an attack against every enemy from whom you provoke an Opportunity Attack. If your attack lands, they are unable to perform theirs. Simply, Rebel. At 20th level, you gain the ability to incite rebellion in the hearts of others. As an action, take on the visage of a Phantom of Rebellion, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: -You do not provoke opportunity attacks. -Intimidation and Persuasion checks are made with advantage. -You are immune to critical hits. -You can retaliate against any enemy who attacks you with advantage, dealing extra radiant damage equal to half your Paladin level on these retaliation attacks.